disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hollywood Studios Park Houston
Hollywood Studios Park Houston is the first Hollywood Studios Tour park based on Hollywood films, Disney, Columbia, 20th Century Fox, Paramount Pictures, Universal, Warner Bros., DC, Marvel, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Pixar, Lucasfilm, and Nintendo. Rides Which Are Based On... Hollywood films * The Great Movie Ride * Lights, Motors, Actions! * Rock N Roller Coaster Starring Electric Light Orchestra Disney * Snow White's Scary Adventures * Pinocchio's Daring Journey * Alice in Wonderland * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride * Peter Pan's Flight * Roger Rabbit's Cartoon Spin * Frozen Ever After Columbia * Men In Black: Alien Attack * Ghostbusters: Battle for New York * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Ride * Swallow Falls River Expedition * Smurfs Studios Tours * Hotel Transylvania Tours * Untitled The Emoji Movie-themed ride 20th Century Fox * Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall * Rio: A Bird's Journey * Snoopy's Grand Adventure - A ride which is a mix of a motion simulator, launched roller coaster, and dark ride. * Charlie Brown's Kite Flyers * Lucy's Crabby Taxi * Linus' Blanket Flight * Sally Brown's Love Stuff * Peppermint Patty Jungle Coaster * Marcie's House * Schroeder's Music of Magic * Frieda's Naturally Inverted Coaster * Violet and Patty's Gantry Carts * Franklin's Scavenger Hunt * Shermy's Adventure * Pigpen Roadsters * The Little Red-Haired Girl's Summer Camp * Woodstock Flyers * Bart Simpson's Skatepark Spin - A Gerstlauer spinning roller coaster That Has The Same Layout To Pandemonium At Six Flags Parks. Height restriction: 42” Map Info: TBA * Itchy and Scratchy The Ride ! - A MACK Rides Wild Mouse Coaster * The Twisted Treehouse Of Horror - A Skyline Attractions Skywarp. Opening: Fall 2018, the same time of the 30th annual Treehouse of Horror * Stu's Disco Coaster! - A MACK Rides Launched Indoor/Outdoor Roller Coaster Map info: TBA. . Height restriction: 47” (HHN VERSION:The Simpsons Treehouse Of Horror Coaster !) * Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl - A flying saucer themed ride Map info: TBA. Theme: Kang and Kodos from The Simpsons * The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos * Krustyland Main Entrance * Krustyland Main Street ("The America of 1895 at Today's Prices!") * Mt. Krustmore * Itchy and Scratchy Land Main Entrance * Unoriginal Log Ride * Krusty's One-Plate-Maximum Buffet * Krusty's Waterless Waterslide * Poochie's Half-Pipe ("Warning: Pipe may be less than one-half") * Krusty's Giant Wheel ("Not affiliated with "Ferris Wheel" brand amusement wheels") * Scratchy's Cat-anooga Spew-Spew * Sleeping Itchy's Castle * Scratchy's Flea-Dip Dipper-Flipper ("Voted Krusty's Worse Ride!") * Krusty's Spit 'n' Watch Aerial Gondolas * Krusty's Wet-and-Smokey Stunt Show * Captain Dinosaur's Pirate Rip-off * Happy Little Elves in Panda-Land * The Tilt 'N' Spew * The Change-Loser * Krusty's Dine-in-the-Sky Food Needle ("No elevator") * Krusty's L.A. Traffic Jam * The Dragon Boat Ride * Castle-Resembling Stadium * Gazebo just north of the Dragon Boat Ride * It's a Long, Long Line! * Krusty's Haunted Condo ("Visit our 999 Unhappy Teen Employees!") * The Tooth Chipper (Slated for Demolition) * Krusty's Deathbowl Jalopy Rush ("Race your friends to Krusty-infornia!") * Krusty's Futuristic Rootin' Tootin' BBQ Review 3000! * Krustyland Studios * Duff Pavilion ("Where fake ID's get you beer.") * Sea Captain's Quesy-Time Lagoon Ride * Krustyland Hotel * The Krusty Karousel * Death Drop * Moe's Tunnel of Shame and Rejection * Radioactive Man: The Ride * The Screamatorium of Dr. Frightmarestine * Apu's Concession Stand * Madam Manjula's Future Looker-After * Get Probed by Kang and Kodos! * Avatar: Flight of the Passage * Na'vi River Journey Paramount Pictures * South Park: The Bigger and Longer Ride * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark! Universal * Despicable Me Minion Mayhem * Minions: Road to VillainCon * Back to the Future: The Ride * Twister: Ride It Out * E.T. Adventure * Race Through New York * Fast & Furious: Supercharged * Fast & Furious Stunt Show * Fast & Furious Stunt Coaster * WaterWorld: A Live Stunt Show Spectacular * Skull Island: Reign of Kong * JAWS: The Ride * Jurassic Park: The Ride * Journey Through The Land Before Time Warner Bros. * The LEGO Batman Ride * Dragon Challenge * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Flight of the Hippogriff * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts * Journey of the Forbbiden Forest * Mythicarousel * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt"s Adventure * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child DC * Batman: The Ride * Green Lantern: First Flight * Superman Flight * Wonder Woman Golden Lasso Coaster * Flash: Speed Force * Untitled Clayface-themed Ride * Mr. Freeze Reverse Blast * Untitled Poison Ivy-themed Ride * Untitled Two-Face-themed Ride * The Riddler's Revenge * Untitled Bane-themed Ride * Catwoman's Revenge * Killer Croc's Sewage Plant Tour * Untitled Man-Bat-themed Ride * Penguin Coaster * Untitled Mad Hatter-themed Ride * Harley Quinn's Crazy Coaster * Scarecrow the Heartless * Killer Moth's Marvelousness Mutation Adventure * The Joker's Funhouse Coaster * Justice League: Battle for Metropolis Marvel * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man * The Incredible Hulk * Iron Man Experience * Guardians of the Galaxy - Mision: BREAKOUT! * Ant-Man Ride Nickelodeon * SpongeBob SquarePants VR: The Great Jellyfish Rescue - A Vritral Reality 4DX movie featuring characters from the insanely popular cartoon. Theme: SpongeBob SquarePants Universal Express available?: Yes * SpongeBob’s Escape from the Haunted Lake - A log fume ride based on Spongebob SqaurePants Theme: Spongebob SqaurePants Height restriction: 46” * Rocket Power: AIR Power - A Skater Coaster similar to Surf Dog at Kings Island. * Jimmy Neutron: Gotta Blast! - An 4D IMAX Dome Motion Simulator Ride that succeeds the Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. Theme: Jimmy Neutron. Map Info: Ooblar,(brother to King Goobot who is an enemy of Jimmy's) from the Yolkian planet has stolen Jimmy's newest rocket creation, the Mark IV. Jimmy, along with his best friend Carl and robotic canine, Goddard, invite the audience to give chase in other rockets through the worlds and sound stages of the Nicktoons. Universal Express available?: Yes Attraction Type: A 4D Motion Simulator Ride. * My Life as a Teenage Robot: The Ride - a 3D motion simulator/Dark Ride based on the Nickelodeon TV series of the same name.Theme: My Life as a Teenage Robot Universal Express available?: Yes. Height restriction: 42" Universal Express available?: Yes * The Fairly OddParents: Timmy and Chloe’s Wild Ride - a dulling family coaster based on Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents Theme: The Fairly OddParents Map Info: Choose your side and join the ride, as Timmy and Chloe go on a magical rollercoater adventure, with help from none other than Wanda and Cosmo. Universal Express available?: Yes * Nickelodeon Slime Theater - A outdoor stage show featuring Nickelodeon shows at Universal Studios. * Nick Jr. Live on Stage - A live show based on Nick Jr shows. These include Dora the Explorer, Paw Patrol, Bubble Guppies, and Blaze and the Monster Machines. Theme: Nick Jr. shows. * The Loud House: Fabric of Creation - An Indoor dive coaster based on the TV show The Loud HouseIn the ride, visitors join Lincoln Loud and his Family of 10 sisters and 2 parents along with his best friends Clyde McBride and Ronnie Anne, with Bobby Santiago and their crazy extended family tagging in, to stop a apocalypse that is caused by a new videogame that transforms the Royal Woods residents to revenge-filled zombies. The ride experience is in VR, so riders get to experience the story like never before, and even battle the zombies with Google Daydream controllers * Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Ride - A Zamperla Mega Disk'O ride. Height restriction: 48". * Dora's Friendship Wheel - A ferris wheel themed to Dora the Explorer * Bubble Guppies: Gup, Gup and Away - A Samba Tower themed to Bubble Guppies * Tommy And Rocko’s Studio Tram - A tram ride themed to the Nickelodeon studio * Hey Arnold: The Jungle Coaster - An indoor Gerstlauer Infinity Coaster based on Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie Theme: Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie Height restriction:46” Map info: TBA * Meet the Nicktoons - A travel show where you can meet characters from Nickelodeon shows * Paw Patrol: Pups to the Rescue! - A junior roller coaster/dark ride similar to The Dragon At Legoland To based on Nick Jr's Paw Patrol. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride - A 3D simulator/dark ride similar to Transformers: The Ride and The Amazing Adventure of Spider-Man, but based on the Paramount / Nickelodeon film series Of The Same Name Map info: Take on the most radical action-packed ride through city of New York to join the turtles to stop the evil Shredder. Theme: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Height restriction:40”. * Blue's Clues VR Adventure Cartoon Network Townsville * The Powerpuff Girls: Mojo's Rampage Elmore * The Amazing Ride of Gumball * Gumball and Darwin's Super Epic Homemade Roller Coaster Jump City * Teen Titans GO!: The Ride * Robin Flyers * Cyborg's Junkyard Coaster * Beast Boy's Jungle Journey * Starfire Flight * Raven's Azarath Boat Adventure Lakewood Plaza Turbo Beach City Homeworld The Park The Land of Ooo * The Ride of Ooo with Finn & Jake * Finn Flyers The International Network Pixar * Toy Story Midway Mania * Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters * Slinky Dog Dash * Alien Swirling Saucers * RC Racer * Toy Soldier Parachute Drop * it's tough to be a bug * Monsters Inc.: Mike and Sulley to the Rescue * Nemo & Friends SeaRider * Incredicoaster * Radiator Springs Racers * Ratatouille: The Adventure Lucasfilm * Star Tours * Flight of the Millennium Falcon * Star Wars Battle Escape * Indiana Jones Adventure * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Peril Nintendo Mushroom Kingdom * Princess Peach's Castle Inner Space * Star Fox: The Ride Splatoon * Splatoon: Back to... Riding? Pop Star Playland * Kirby Round Ride * Wet play area Zelda's Kingdom * Hyrule Castle Attraction Worldwide Oddsey * Super Mario Oddesey: The 4D Experience Donkey Kong Island * Donkey Minecart Coaster * Jungle play area Category:Theme Parks Category:Hollywood Studios Park